Pokémon: La Saga Raizen
by Katzuya Sagara
Summary: Tras Recibir una invitacion de formar una Liga Pokémon Oficial para la Region Raizen, el Este y el Oeste secretamente traman una guerra civil, ¿Cuales seran las intenciones de los bandos?, ¿Sera alguien capas de evitarlo?
1. Prologue

**Pokémon**

**La Saga Raizen**

Fan Fic Made By: **Katzuya Sagara**

**Prologo:**

Nuestra Historia se remonta en la Región Raizen, un lugar apartado de todas las regiones Pokémon cercanas. Pero tras recibir un anuncio de la Organización Pokémon la cual legalizaba una Liga Oficial para el país, surgieron problemas entre dos bandos, el este y el oeste.

_"Pero eso es una Locura lo que quieres hacer! No puedo dejarte hacer eso".–_Decía un misterioso joven el cual vestía una vestimenta tradicional ninja.

_"Heh…tu crees que lo que hago esta mal?...me malinterpretas viejo amigo pero bueno…creo que tendré que hacerte caso y dejarlo en manos del Comité…"-_Dijo un joven enmascarado, el cual le hizo una reverencia al ninja y se alejo, al abordar una especie de carruaje, empezó a reír mientras decía -_"Lo siento...Pero, yo cumpliré con mi meta con o sin tu ayuda, maldito traidor, MUAHAHAHA"_

Nos encontramos ahora en "Empathy Town" un pueblito ubicado cerca del mar en Raizen, se encuentra irónicamente en medio de los puntos este y oeste. Era un dia como ningun otro, de su hogar salia un muchacho de cabello azul griseaseo, y ojos purpura, vestia con una chamarra roja con una insignia Pokémon, se notaba un poco indiferente a los aldeanos que lo saludaban como siempre.

_"Otro día aburrido...En este pueblito aburrido...Dicen que Raizen es la región mas grande de este mundo...Aunque también es la mas peligrosa, creo que por que llegue aquí hace tres meses desde Kanto, me da una sensación de explorarla...meh basta de fantasías creo iré al Lago."_

El joven muchacho sale del pueblo llegando a un lago enorme, sus aguas eran cristalinas como si diera la impresión que parecían diamantes, ese lugar era el sitio favorito del joven ya que se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

"Vaya, Jamás me cansare de este lugar, creo que me recostare un rato." - decia el joven al recostarse debajo de la sombra de un arrbol, lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, quisas por tanto aburrimiento, quedandose dormido pero 5 minutos despues fue despertado por ruidos bastante extraños que provenían del Lago.

_"Que!?..Que es eso?!...una Batalla?!"_

En el lago había una congregación de Pokémon, era una manada consistentes de Totodiles, Croconaws y su Líder Feraligatr, los dos Pokémon que peleaban era un pequeño y obstinado Totodile contra el líder de la manada.

_"..Esta pelea esta decidida...No hay oportunidad para ese pobre Totodile"_- Decía el muchacho mientras observaba desde lejos volviéndose a dormir.

_"Toto..DIIIIILEEE!!" -_ El pequeño Pokémon Quijada se arroja con energía al Feraligatr y le da un feroz rasguño a Feralight dándole directamente al ojo dejándolo incapacitado

_"Vaya!...eso es una tremenda sorpresa...eso se volverá interesante" _- Dijo el muchacho viendo mas de cerca la pelea entre los Pokémon salvajes mientras. Feraligtr se sentía humillado, no podía haber creído que su forma mas básica lo hubiera dañado tan fuertemente, - _" GAAAAAA......TORRRR!!"_- El gran Pokémon de Agua lanza su ataque mas poderoso, llamado **HYDROCANON**, el cual golpeo al pequeño Totodile y lo azoto contra un enorme árbol, dejándolo mal herido.

Los de la manada trataron de ayudar al pequeño, pero Feraligatr en una acción Intimidante niega toda ayuda al derrotado Pokémon, una regla de la manada era que si retaban al líder y perdían merecían ser expulsados debido a que fueron lo bastante tontos y débiles, Totodile, tirado solo miraba a sus amigos irse al lago mientras el caía inconsciente.

El muchacho tambien se retiraba del lugar, pero al ver por ultima vez al vencido Totodile, lo que hizo fue sonreirle al Pokémon y decirle - _"No te puedo dejar solo...siento tu dolor compañero..."_

El Joven cargo al pequeño cocodrilito azul, mientras el se dirigía a su casa en_ "__**Empathy Town**__"._Al ir llegando a su hogar notó que alguien lo esperaba. Era un señor con una bata blanca, de una edad aproximada a los 50 años, parecía muy serio.

_"Disculpe...Pero...En que le puedo ayudar?" _- Dijo el joven extrañado al ver al sospechoso señor parado enfrente de su casa.

_"Eres tu, Katzuya Sagara?"-_Decía el señor mientras el muchacho lo veía con una cara de sorpresa.

_"Así es...Que se le ofrece?"-_Dijo el Muchacho mientras el Señor apenas había apreciado que el Joven tenia al Pokémon Inconsciente.

_"Oh!...Un Pokémon!, eres un Entrenador?" -_

_"No...No soy un Entrenador, solo cuidare de Totodile ya que fue lastimado gravemente por un Feraligatr..."_

_"Ya veo...Bueno...Espero verte de nuevo en otra ocasión, vendré mañana a Visitarte de nuevo"_ El viejo hizo una pausa, y se alejo del lugar - _"Cuídate...VAMONOS FEAROW!"_

Al escuchar el grito del Sr de Bata Blanca, aparece un Pokémon Ave de apariencia Intimidante y enorme, el sujeto se monta encima del ave mientras se despedía de Katzuya. _"Nos vemos!"-_Grito el vijeo mientras su Fearow se alejaba volando, mientras que el joven lo observaba.

_"Para que me necesitara ese señor?…y por que me conoce?...Este no es el momento para pensar en eso, debo de curar a este Totodile lo mas pronto posible."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. Chapter 1 VS Totodile

**Chapter 1 --- VS Totodile ---**

_"Objetivo Localizado, Ataco enseguida Sr.?"_

_"No, Mantente al pie, primero debemos confirmar si es nuestro hombre, no hagas nada sin mi autorización, Jijijijiji"_

_"Entendido...Cambio y Fuera Sr.!"_

_---_

Un nuevo día iluminaba a "_**Empathy Town**_", el pueblito seguía con su vibra normal y pacifica, excepto en la casa del muchacho al que respondía al nombre de **_"__Katzuya__"_**

**"CRASH! POW! KERRCRUSH!** "- Había un terrible escándalo en ese hogar, apenas percibiendo el ruido Katzuya bajo las escaleras y encontró todo el lugar mojado y destruido, como si un terrible huracán hubiera azotado con todo el lugar.

"_Que paso aquí!?"-_ Katzuya sorprendido por tanta destrucción no se da cuenta de que el Totodile que había rescatado, había causado todo esto y el Pokémon de Agua le dispara un Chorro de agua por la espalda.

"-_Dile!!_-"

_"Owww…Oye! Ya estas mejor!"_ - El Totodile parecía agitado, era la primera vez que veía a un Humano, el seguía destruyendo todo alrededor, Katzuya lo perseguía para tranquilizarlo, pero el era bastante rápido.

Mientras esa escena se repetía ya que Katzuya no podía calmar al Pokémon, y el Totodile solo le lanzaba Chorros de Agua, una persona arribaba a la casa del muchacho, el misterioso sujeto tocaba el timbre una y otra vez, como no recibía respuesta alguna, se había cansado y decidió a abrir la puerta.

_"Hola? Hay alguien en Ca..." -_ Al abrir la puerta el Sujeto fue derribado por el Totodile seguido de Katzuya.

_"Que demonios es todo este escándalo!..Joven Katzuya controla a tu Pokémon!"_

_"Pero señor…ya le dije! No soy entrenador! Además ni si quiera tengo PokéBalls."_

_"Creías que no venia preparado?, ten toma estas, es hora de que tengas tu primer Pokémon"_ - El señor le da a Katzuya 5 Pokéballs, Katzuya sorprendido las acepta y se dirige a Totodile, el cual ya estaba un poco cansado debido a tanta agitación y ataques que le había lanzado al Joven.

_"...Muy bien...Pokéball ve!" -_ El Muchacho inexperto lanza la Pokeball, pero es repelida con un coletazo de parte del pequeño Pokémon Azul.

_"ToTo!!" -_ El Totodile le hacia una seña de "Come On" burlándose, mientras que Katzuya se desesperaba en cada intento, _- "...Arrrgh!"._

_"Niño! Tranquilízate! Observa bien a Totodile, aun no esta a su 100% de recuperación! Ve un Punto débil!"_

_"-Un punto débil...-"_ Katzuya observo que Totodile se protegía su pecho, ya que ahí era el lugar donde el HYDROCANNON había golpeado directamente - "_Ahí es!...Vamos! Pokéball!" -_ El muchacho corre directamente y lanza la Pokéball al pecho del pequeño Pokémon de Agua, encarcelándolo en la Capsula Pokémon.

_"Felicidades! Creo que ese Totodile es tuyo"_

_"La verdad...se lo agradezco a usted, Por cierto...usted es el mismo señor que vino ayer a mi hogar, Dígame, por que me conoce y para que me necesita."_

_"Pues ajem!, Permíteme presentarme, yo soy...el "__**Profesor Arce**__", soy un experto Pokémon."_

_"Que?...Usted es un Experto Pokémon?...Lo mismo que el "__**Profesor Oak**__" en Kanto..."_

_"Exactamente...de hecho recibí una llamada de el, y me menciono tu nombre y que en "__Pallet Town__" tu, hace muchos años le pediste un Pokédex y que aquí te podía encontrar...es eso cierto?."_

En ese instante al Joven Katzuya le llego un recuerdo de cuando tenia 10 años, la edad legal para que un niño se convierta en un entrenador Pokémon, pero el jamás pudo recibir su Pokédex, ya que con su "actitud" el Profesor Oak, le había negado completamente la compañía de un Pokémon.

_"Cierto, han pasado 8 años desde ese entonces me quede en casa, luego hace 3 meses me mude a Raizen debido a que quería explorar el mundo, con o sin Pokémons, empezando por aquí...Pero fui hipnotizado por la belleza de este pueblito, y decidí vivir aquí, lo bueno es que tengo familiares aquí, así no estoy completamente solo."_

_"Pues mi joven amigo, no es tarde para revivir un sueño, ten, acéptalo.- _El Profesor Arce, le da al Joven Katzuya un aparato de color rojo, era un objeto pequeño el cual escaneo Katzuya y comenzo a registrar todo tipo de datos personales los cuales se mostraban a continuacion en la pantalla.

_**--Pokédex Bio—**_

_**Nombre: Katzuya Sagara**_

_**Edad 18**_

_**Cuidad Natal: Pallet Town (Kanto), Emphaty Town (Raizen)**_

_**Pokemon Party:**_

_**Totodile LV. 5**_

_"Woah! __Acaso esto es..un Pokédex!?"- _Dijo Katzuya al ver el Pokédex mas de cerca.

_"Así es...Ahora, explora esta región, como siempre lo quisiste, Por cierto…atrapaste a ese Totodile, No le quieres dar un "Nombre"?" - _Dijo Arce observando al recién entrenador con la seriedad que caracterizaba al científico.

"- _Tu nombre por ahora será "Dile", Que te parece?"- _Dijo Katzuya a su Pokémon, el cual solo guiño su ojo y durmio placidamente.

_"- Hoy tuviste un día pesado, mejor descansa y mañana empieza tu viaje, te recomiendo que vayas por la vereda del este, es la mas tranquila por el momento."_ - Dijo Arce mientras convocaba a su Fearow.

_"- Gracias por todo Profesor, espero volverlo a ver, cuidese mucho" _- Dijo Katzuya mientras Arce se alejaba volando en su Fearow

Aunque nadie sabia que a lo lejos (en la cima de un árbol cercano a Arce y a Katzuya para ser exactos) alguien observaba esa escena…

_"Hehehe, Asi que...tu eres el Experto Pokémon de Raizen...lo sabia debo informar esto, Sr!...aquí con la novedad de que acabo de confirmar al blanco, es el Prof. Arce."_ - Dijo un hombre uniformado de forma extravagante a una especie de radio.

_"Muy bien!..síguelo, espera a que llegue a su prestigioso laboratorio…si hay peligro, completa tu misión a toda costa, hagas lo que hagas, no quiero testigos, te dejo a cargo, cambio y fuera."_

_"A la orden Sr.!" ____– El uniformado en un abrir y cerrar los ojos se Tele transporto sin dejar rastro alguno._

___¿Quiénes serán esos dos misteriosos personajes?, ¿Por qué quieren al Prof. Arce? Eso lo verán muy pronto._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 2 VS Mightyena

**Chapter 2 --- VS Mightyena ---**

_-"Creo que debería echarle una ultima mirada al Pueblo" –_ Se decía a si mismo el nuevo Entrenador Pokémon al alejarse del lugar del que había llegado hace tres meses pero le tenia un cariño especial_.- Pero…ya no hay marcha atrás es hora de que inicie mi viaje –_ El joven caminaba cada vez mas aprisa en instantes corría como si quisiera liberarse de las ataduras del pasado. Llegando a una pradera.

_- "Veamos…según este mapa..estamos en la ruta 301, mejor conocida como Greenroad Plains"_ - Katzuya sacaba su Pokeball que contenía al pequeño Totodile que había capturado ayer. _–"Creo que estar dentro de ahí es bastante aburrido, Sal! Dile!"-_

El Entrenador arroja su Pokeball de la cual salía el Pokémon de Agua, el cual saluda al muchacho arrojándole un Chorro de Agua directo a la cara _–"_...No se supone que me ibas a obedecer?...Oye tu! Regresa aquí!"__ l, mejor regreso a mi Pokémon…l ataque poniendose aria __–_ El Totodile se va corriendo a explorar las praderas ignorando toda orden de Katzuya y en su descuido cae por un pequeño barranco de 3 metros de altura.

"_DILE!" –_ El Muchacho se apresuraba a ir por su pequeño Pokémon, y mientras este se levantaba al fondo de la barranca se encuentra con 3 criaturas de aspecto canino los cuales le gruñían al monstruo de agua debido a que este era su territorio, esos Pokémon eran del tipo "Dark", asi que eran mas voraces. –"_No puede ser…Mightyenas!...y Dile entro a su zona..esto luce mal, mejor regreso a mi Pokémon"-_

Katzuya empuña su Pokéball y un rayo de luz rojo cubre a Totodile, al percatarse de eso Totodile les hace un Taunt el cual enfureció a las tres bestias Cuando el Rayo regreso a la Pokeball, Katzuya retrocedió, sabia que esos Mightyenas lo atacarían a lo que se escucho un gran rugido!

_-"RAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!"–_ Los tres Pokémon del tipo Oscuro escalaban la pequeña barranca y al salir se colocan en posición de ataque gruñendo y mirando a Katzuya con rabia. _–"(Lo sabia…Vengan por mi!), Dile…esta será tu primera batalla, espero estés listo" -_ Katzuya sacaba su Pokédex y la Pokéball donde estaba Dile, el cual estaba listo para pelear.

**--Pokédex Entry—**

**Mightyena**

**Bite PKMN**

"**In the wild, Mightyena live in a pack. They never defy their leader's orders. They defeat foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork."**

_-" Asi que…coordinación y trabajo en equipo…significan lo mismo…pero es diferente a la vez espero podamos trabajar como se debe para salir de esta….Dile! Hora de Hacer Acto de Presencia!" –_ Katzuya arroja la Pokeball y de ella salía Totodile, se presenta con la misma burla que le había hecho a los tres perros, cosa que los enfureció aun mas.

-"_…Deberias de dejar esa actitud…Ahí vienen!...Has __**HYDROPUMP!**_"– El Pokemon de Agua inhalo aire y al abrir la boca para su poderoso ataque solo salió un pequeño chorrito de agua – "_No sabes __**HYDROPUMP!?**__...demonios…Has lo que sea!"_ – Totodile no sabia que hacer y cuando iba a atacar, un Mightyena hace un **TACKLE** el cual esquiva con esfuerzo el pobre cocodrilito, pero al seguir corriendo el Pokemon Dark, Totodile observa su cola, al ver ese movimiento no se contuvo y se engancho a Mightyena usando su ataque **BITE.**

_- "Grr!..O_O"–_ Mightyena volteo y al ver al Totodile aferrado en su cola, y se dio cuenta de que la mordía con toda intensidad, el efecto retardado de la situación hizo que Mightyena gritara de dolor _–"…ARROOO!!!" –_ El Pokemon Mordida corría de lado a lado, mientras que sus compañeros lo perseguían para quitarle a Totodile, el Mightyena "líder" desesperado por el dolor que sufría en su cola se estrella contra un árbol cercano dejándolo KO.

- "_Uno menos! (No de la forma que esperaba ni quería pero..aun faltan dos),_ _Ahora si, escúchame!" –_ Katzuya escanea a Totodile en su Pokédex para ver sus ataques y se dio cuenta de que tenia uno que ni al caso, Katzuya solo alzó la voz y grito _– USA __**DRAGON CLAW!!**_

Al escuchar ese comando el cuerpo de Totodile brillo con un intenso color rojo, un aura de energía se liberaba, después de tal acontecimiento, la garrita de Totodile brillaba en un color verde, el cual se confundía con blanco, su velocidad aumento considerablemente golpeando al segundo Mightyena el cual había quedado en shock debido a muestra de tal poder.

_-" X_x Ra…wr._"– El Segundo Mightyena fue herido mas grave que el primero, el tercer Pokémon no sabia si retirarse de la pelea o seguir en pie de lucha, aunque al ver a sus compañeros heridos y el esfuerzo que trataron de hacer al tratar de vengarse del Totodile, lanzo un potente rugido y se perfilo a atacar. –"_TO..TOO DILE!!!"!_ – El Cocodrilo de Agua , aun tenia algo de poder de reserva y lanzo un gran chorro de agua el cual empujo al perro Dark con sus amigos, los cuales fueron arrastrados por el chorro de nuevo al barranco. Totodile se había desmayado, uso todo su poder en esa pelea, una fuerza que no podía controlar aun, ya que la **DRAGON CLAW**, fue un ataque aprendido directo de su líder: **Feraligatr**.

_-"Eso…fue impresionante…descansa…mañana liberaremos el poder de ese ataque para que lo puedas manejar…y seas mas fuerte para que puedas tener tu revancha…"- _Katzuya siguió caminando por la pradera y observo un viejo letrero que decía: To Quiatese Town ^ _- _"Hmm Quiatease Town…espero sea un lugar tan hermoso como Emphaty Town…

_***Mientras Tanto en el Laboratorio de Investigación Pokémon del Prof. Arce. (Ubicado entre Quietease Town y Greenroad Forest***_

_- "Profesor Arce, no sea estúpido, nadie podrá resistirse a los deseos de mi amo. Venga conmigo de forma civilizada, no me agradaría usar la fuerza con una persona tan valiosa como usted…"- _Decia un entrenador uniformado de una forma extravagante, el cual

_-" Yo no se quien te llamo, pero tus intenciones no pueden ser buenas… Fearrow! __**DRILL PECK**_**!"**- Arce lanzo a Fearrow al combate, el Joven se mostraba tranquilo esperando el ataque, como si este ya hubiera predicho que el Profesor haría eso, el sujeto esquiva con gracia el ataque poniéndose detrás de Arce.

_-"…Lo siento usted lo pidió! __**MESMERIC CONTROL!**__"_ – El Misterioso entrenador saca un péndulo, el cual desprendía una luz que dejo noqueado al Investigador Pokémon.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH.." – Arce caia al suelo, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, parecia como si ya no quedara vida en su cuerpo, el sujeto solo caminaba a las computadoras primcipales del laboratorio, soltando una risa malevola.

-"Muahahaha!, hora de comenzar mi mision, el amo estara orgulloso de mi"-

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 3 VS Drowzee

**Chapter 3 --- VS Drowzee ---**

"_- Sr. Lo siento…tuve que usar la fuerza para incapacitar a Arce…* - _Dijo el misterioso asaltante al radiolocalizador

"_- Ya veo…Busca los datos sobre "Ya sabes quien-" _

"_- Si Sr.!, lo buscare y se los enviare cuanto antes" –_ Dijo el sujeto mientras accedia a la base de datos de la computadora del Profesor Arce

"_Ugghhh…No…dejare que te vayas! Fearrow!" – _El entrenador volteo para ver que el Profesor habia recobrado fuerzas, como si su voluntad fuera mas fuerte que el ataque que recibio hace unos momentos.

"_Vaya…no sabia que te podías oponer a mi __**MESMERIC CONTROL**__..., ok Arce, ya no me sirves de nada! Drowzee Ataca!"_ – El sujeto misterioso arrojaba una Pokéball liberando a una criatura de color amarillo con café, se trataba de Drowzee: El PKMN Hypnosis

_-"…Es un Pokémon Psíquico...creo que con este ataque es mas que suficiente! Fearow! __**OMINOUS WIND!**__" –_ El Pokémon Volador agita sus alas de una forma peculiar, la cual libera una ráfaga de viento color morada, la cual iba dirigida a Drowzee.

**WOOOOSHH! KABLAAAAM!!!!**

El ventarrón había afectado a Drowzee, el cual cayó noqueado. _– "Espero hayas aprendido que la maldad no gana" –_ Decía el Profesor mientras su Fearow se posaba en su hombro – "_Mas bien espero hayas aprendido…A NO BAJAR LA GUARDIA EN UNA BATALLA!, Drowzee!,_ _**SHADOW BALL!**__"_ – El Pokemon Hypnosis se había hecho el muerto para lanzar un ataque sorpresivo, una bola de energía obscura la cual es lanzada a toda potencia. _– "Fearow es de tipo Normal! Ese ataque no lo…KEAAAAAGGGHH…"_- El ataque impacta al Profesor Arce dejándolo tirado en el suelo, el criminal solo reía mientras decía – "_Ese ataque…no era a tu vulgar ave si no hacia tu persona, ahora…con su permiso Profesor hay datos que debo robar"._ – El Misterioso sujeto, confiado en que Arce ya estava lo suficientemente dañado para seguir la pelea, accede a los archivos de la computadora a alta velocidad pero…

_-"__**DRILL…PECK!"**__ –_ El Pokémon volador acata la orden y su pico comienza a girar a toda velocidad como un poderoso taladro, Fearow iba en picada hacia el misterioso personaje y su Drowzee, pero estos se dan cuenta del ataque. _– Eres bastante molesto Arce! Drowzee usa __**ZEN HEADBUTT**_ – Drowzee concentraba toda su fuerza psíquica en su cabeza para lanzar un ataque físico, cuando estaba cargada por completo, salto para impactar a Fearow, pero el ave desaparece por un instante y aparecer de nuevo en su trayectoria, como si el Pokémon Psíquico hubiera atravesado al pájaro.

– _Como un ave enorme puede ser tan rapido…- _El Entrenador apenas se da cuenta de la estrategia de Arce. –"_COMO PUDE SER TAN IMBECIL!. SU ATAQUE DE __**OMINOUS WIND**__ PUEDE SUBIR TODO SUS STATUS! SU VELOCIDAD ES SUPERIOR!,NO PUEDE SER"!–_ Los datos estaban cargados al 50% pero de repente, chispas salían de la computadora, el verdadero objetivo de Fearow era destruir la maquina, la cual por dañada por el **DRILL PECK** que esta se fundió inmediatamente_. – "Me tarde 10 años en conseguir toda esa información…pero si debo…destruirla para evitar que ganes…que asi sea…" _- El Profesor Arce se ponía de pie, tambaleando, su mirada expresaba tristeza ya que ese proyecto era su vida, y lo tuvo que destruir. _– "Eres un tonto Arce!, pero bueno…conseguí 50% de la investigación…quizás sea algo, deberé de regresar a la base…ah si..Lo olvidaba! Foretress."_

De la nada, un segundo Pokémon aparece, una criatura de colores morados y rosa la cual parecía un caparazón viviente, era Foretress el Pokémon Bagworm.

_-"Heh…lastima pero se bajo el telón para ti, Foretress! __**EXPLOSION **__AHORA!"_ – El Pokémon Steel/Bug comienza brillar almacenando energía la cual libera una tremenda explosión. De entre los escombros, salía el Entrenador de Drowzee sosteniendo una USB.

_-"Sr. Me deshice de Arce y del laboratorio…lamento esta acción tan barbárica y de poco sentido común, pero se volvió una amenaza potente para la misión." _

_- "Lastima era un bonito laboratorio…conseguiste la información?"_

_- "Solo obtuve el 50%, Arce destruyo su computadora…ese idiota quiso llevarse su investigación a la tumba…"_

_- "…Repórtate a la base enseguida…Para mi…lamentablemente fallaste la misión…prepárate para tu castigo."_

_- "Sr.! No todo esta perdido, el día en que me encomendó la misión, vi a Arce dándole algo a un joven, parecía ser valioso y el Profesor parecía tenerle confianza. Quizás el sabe algo."_

_- "Interesante…mas te vale que estés en lo correcto, busca a ese niño, y mas vale que tenga información sino…tus gritos de dolor y angustia serán música para mi, cuando regreses a la base…jijijijiji."_

_-" A la orden!, Cambio y Fuera!" _– El Entrenador de Drowzee se quedo en las "ruinas" de lo que fue el Prestigioso Laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Arce, tratando de buscar algun documento que por milagro este en buenas condiciones.

***Mientras tanto todavia en Greenroad Plains***

Katzuya y Totodile habían empezado un régimen de entrenamiento, en una zona de las praderas había enormes rocas, el Trainer aprovechando eso, le ordenaba a "Dile" a ejecutar su ataque mas fuerte hasta el momento, un feroz movimiento de tipo Dragon llamado "**DRAGON CLAW**".

_-"Dile!, Una vez mas! __**DRAGON CLAW!**__" –_ Gritaba el Trainer mientras se hacia esperanzas de que su Pokémon lograra dominar ese ataque. - _TO..DILE!!!_ – El Pokémon obedientemente trata de ejecutar el ataque de nuevo pero fue inútil, ninguna de las piedras del entrenamiento se cuarteo, ni siquiera un poco, Totodile todavía no estaba a su 100% después de la pelea de los Mightyenas y hasta del mismo Feraligatr.

– "_No te preocupes amigo, ya pronto ese ataque se te hará mas sencillo, la verdad, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que podías ejecutar tan poderosa ofensiva, yo te aseguro "Dile", que serás mas fuerte"._ – Le decía Katzuya a su Totodile, mientras el Entrenador sentaba en medio del camino. Al escuchar esas palabras el Pokémon de Agua se lleno de mas confianza, ya que como fue abandonado por su manada se sentía débil, Dile intento hacer de nuevo su **DRAGON CLAW**, pero Katzuya lo detiene regresándolo a su Pokéball. _–" Lo que tienes de fuerte lo tienes de terco, debes de descansar mas, ya casi llegamos a Quietease Town, ojala haya un Centro Pokémon. Ahí te curaran al instante."_

Katzuya siguió caminando después de ese pequeño descanso, la distancia entre el y "Empathy Town" era clara, cada vez que daba un paso, le llegaban las memorias de su lugar favorito: El lago cristalino donde se recostaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ya no había marcha atrás, el y Totodile debían de seguir su camino, su siguiente parada era "Quietease Town".

Como será aquel pueblo?, Sera tan hermoso como Empathy?, Eso es lo que se preguntaba Katzuya cada 5 pasos que daba, su caminar se convirtió en trote, y a la vez ese trote tan torpe se convirtió en una carrera contra el viento. Ya nada podía detenerlo, el muchacho que alguna vez soñó explorar Kanto, se hizo en realidad en Raizen.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

Nota: Si no es mucha molestia para ustedes queridos lectores, con toda confianza pueden dejar su review, de lo que les gusta o no les gusta del fic, o de lo que ustedes gusten, ya que este fic es ára ustedes.


	5. Chapter 4 VS Turtwig

**Chapter 4 ---VS Turtwig ---**

- _"Wow!...así que…aqui es Quiatease Town!"-_

Katzuya veía sobre una pequeña colina al pequeño pueblito llamado "**Quietease Town**", un lugar lleno de flores, donde se respiraba un aire puro, el cual inspiraba tranquilidad a cualquiera que viviera o pasara por ahí, el Entrenador novato se quedo sorprendido, al llegar a la entrada del pueblo, observo la Pokéball de su Totodile, y vio que el Pokémon de Agua estaba sin fuerzas, agotado por el entrenamiento.

_-"Dile…estas muy débil…no debiste esforzarte mucho, no te preocupes, te llevare a un Centro Pokémon de inmediato". –_ Al preguntar a los habitantes del lugar si había un lugar para curar a su cansado Pokémon, solo le respondían:

"_No muchacho, el único Centro Pokémon esta hasta "**Serenity City**", a varios Kilómetros de aquí."_

Katzuya seguía buscando cualquier lugar para curar a su Pokémon, hasta que se encontró el puesto de una ancianita.

_- "JyoJyoJyo!! Buenas tardes jovencito!, Veo que tu Pokémon esta cansado, y yo: La mas poderosa curandera! Tengo el remedio para eso! JyoJyoJyo!" -_

_- "Enserio?! Por favor digame!" -_

_- "Son estas Hiervas curativas! Mira Jovencito huélelas están frescas!_ – La viejita le sacudía las hierbas en la cara de Katzuya, a lo cual el Trainer estornudaba, mientras su cara se tornaba de color verde. – _Puaaaj! Doña! No cree que están un poco "amargas"?_ -

– _Así deben de ser niño! Eso significa que son poderosas! JyoJyoJyo!_- Dijo la señora aun ajitando las hiervas al aire libre _– Dudo que a Dile le gusten…no tiene otro remedio menos…"poderoso"? –_ Decia Katzuya aun tratándose de quitar el mal aliento de las hierbas.

_- "Estos entrenadores de ahora…en fin, si quieres un remedio mas débil que el mío, ve con la **Srita Sakura**, aunque te diré, no es tan poderosa como yo pero, cuando voy con ella, me quita las reumas que ni yo misma puedo sanarme con mis hiervas, JyoJyoJyo!"_ – Dijo la hierbera mientras Katzuya estaba algo incomodo por semejante revelación de la anciana – _Y Digame Doña, donde puedo encontrarla?_ – Dijo el Entrenador en un tono "semi desesperado"

_- "En aquel edificio, aunque te recomiendo que no vayas a interrum…-_ Antes de que terminara su advertencia el Joven Katzuya se retira de aquel local de hierbas, dirigiéndose al edificio indicado por la hierbera, _- "Muchas gracias señora! Hasta luego!" - _

El edificio era un pequeño Kínder llamado "PokeFriends: Trainer School". Katzuya entra a la escuela y es recibido por una** "RAZOR LEAF"** la cual le paso rozando por su cabello a la altura de los ojos.

_- Y Por eso niños, siempre deben tocar la puerta antes de entrar a cualquier casa o edificio. –_ Decía una joven de cabello largo de color rosado, vestida con un mandil con motivos de Pokémon Tipo Grass. A su lado se encontraba un Turtwig, era el cual le había lanzado el ataque al joven Sagara.

_-"Si Señorita Sakura"–_ Dijeron los niños al unisono, ellos se mostraban atentos y educados a la clase, mientras el Trainer se recobraba del susto que el había hecho pasar la educadora y su Pokémon de tipo hierba.

-"_Usted es la maestra Sakura?, Por favor! Necesito que me ayude!, vera…"_ –

-"_Creo que ya se por que viniste…tu Pokémon esta herido no?"_ – Dijo Sakura, mientras Katzuya solo asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba la Pokéball que contenía a Totodile, Sakura se llevo a Turtwig y la capsula a un cuarto trasero, el joven quedo esperando mientras un niño se le acerco.

_-"Oye niño grande?, eres un Entrenador Pokémon?" _

_-"Claro que si, apenas acabo de iniciar mi viaje, por que lo preguntas pequeño?"– _

_-"Es que se dice que la Srita Sakura, es una "Especialista Pokémon". – _

_-"Especialista dices?" - Dijo el Trainer interesado en las palabras del pequeñito_

_-"Asi es! Ella es muy fuerte, nada mas que no sabemos si es cierto, Tu! Niño Grande! Debes de pelear contra ella!"-_ Dijo el pequeño mientras Katzuya quedo sorprendido por tal declaración _– "No creen que es muy violento que vean una batalla a su edad?"-_

– _Jijiji, este Kínder es para jóvenes entrenadores niño, verdad amigos?_

_-"Siiii!"_ – Gritaban todos los niños mientras empuñaban una Pokéball –

_-"(Estos escuincles empezaran su viaje mas jóvenes que yo! .)" –_ Después de ese berrinche mental del joven Sagara, la Srita. Sakura regresaba de aquel cuarto con la Pokeball de Dile, Katzuya se dio cuenta de que hasta bien pulida estaba la capsula. _– "Listo, Tu Pokémon esta recién curado, hasta me tome la libertad de limpiar tu Pokéball, estaba muy sucia…Niños, recuerden limpiar su Pokéball cada ves que terminen una batalla, no sigan el ejemplo de este niño, tee hee."_

_-"Si Señorita Sakura! Jijijiji"_ – Decían los niños al unisonó mientras el Entrenador se quedaba inmóvil, después de 10 segundos Katzuya se dirige a Sakura en un tono serio.

_-" Le agradezco el gesto amable de curar a mi Pokémon, ahora tengo otro favor que pedirle… ese favor es…Tener una Batalla conmigo!"- _Un silencio estremeció el salón de clase, la mirada de Sakura era baja, pero inesperadamente cambio a una expresión de calma y regreso su vista a Katzuya.

_-"…Así que los niños ya te dijeron, en realidad no soy una maestra normal, soy una Especialista, la **"Kireii no Hane" (La Flor mas Bella),** Sakura! De Quietease Town! Acepto tu reto, emmm…cual es tu nombre?"-_

_-"Permíteme presentarme, soy Katzuya Sagara, vengo de Empathy Town, soy un Entrenador Pokémon, con el sueño de explorar esta región. Seré tu oponente."-_

_-Muy bien, iremos al patio, ahí tendremos un buen escenario para el combate, aunque veo que solo tienes un Pokémon, así que será un duelo 1VS1, te parece? – _

_-"Me parece bien, Srita."_

Los dos entrenadores se dirigían al patio, una arena de batalla cubierta de flores, el nerviosismo se hacia presente en la cara del Joven ya que era su primera pelea oficial, el muchacho se posiciono de lado derecho del campo de batalla, mientras Sakura y sus alumnos del lado izquierdo, los cuales la apoyaban cantando y saltando.

_-"Turtwig! Sal y pelea a mi lado!"_ – Sakura hace el primer movimiento y lanza su Pokéball revelando a Turtwig, el mismo que había lanzado el **"RAZOR LEAF"** cuando Katzuya irrumpió en la clase.

_-"Turtwig...muy bien, Dile! Hora de Hacer Acto de Presencia!" –_ El Trainera arroja la capsula revelando al recién revitalizado Totodile, el cual mostraba sus filosos dientes listo para atacar.

Quien ganara este combate?, acaso Katzuya y su Totodile? ó la Maestra Sakura y su Turtwig?

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Chapter 5 VS Grotle

**Chapter 5 --- VS Grotle ---**

La pelea estaba a punto de empezar, el Retador Katzuya Sagara contra la "Especialista" Sakura, el muchacho tenia a Totodile, el cual se había recuperado por completo por el método de curación de la entrenadora, mientras que ella tenia a su Turtwig.

- _"Un Turtwig…creo que es una buena idea registrarlo en el Pokédex_" – Se decía a si mismo mientras escaneaba al Pokémon con dicho objeto.

**--Pokédex Entry—**

**Turtwig**

**Tiny Leaf PKMN**

"**The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist."**

_-"Turtwig! __**"RAZOR LEAF"**__ Ahora!" -_

– "_Tuuurrr!!" -_ La Tortuga de hierba agita su cabeza y sus dos hojitas se desprendian a una trayectoria directa a Totodile, el cual esquivó las filosas hojas con demasiada dificultad.

-"_Dile! usa __**"BITE"**__ –_ Totodile corre directo a Turtwig dándole una feroz mordida, lo malo fue que el ataque no tuvo efecto, ya que el Pokémon Grass se habia defendido justo a tiempo – "_Lo siento pero, mi Turtwig esta entrenado para usar su __**"WITHDRAW"**__ cada vez que lo amenazan físicamente, ahora! Se testigo de este nuevo ataque! Turtwig! "__**SHELL ATTACK**__"!" – _Dijo Sakura mientras el Turtwig se ponia en posicion de ataque aun dentro de su coraza.

"**SHELL ATTACK"?!** – El Turtwig de Sakura aun dentro de su coraza, lanza una tremenda embestida al Totodile el cual se había aferrado al Pokémon Grass. Aunque el daño de rebote por la embestida también es sentido por la tortuguita.

"_Ese ataque es producto de severo entrenamiento, aprende a usar las habilidades natas de tu Pokémon, así tendrás el éxito de la pelea, entendieron niños?"_ – Sakura volteaba viendo a los niños con una sonrisa sincera y tranquila, mientras que Katzuya pensaba en ese consejo que le había dado la Especialista.

"_Habilidades natas eh?…Ya se! Dile! __**"DOUBLE SCRATCH" **__Ahora!"_ – Totodile se dirigía de nuevo a Turtwig el cual aun seguía escondido en su caparazón, el cocodrilito afila sus garras arañando dos veces en el mismo lugar lo cual hizo salir a Turtwig ya que el caparazon de esas especies no era tan fuerte ya que estaba hecho de pura tierra.

"_Oh No!, Turtwig! No te rindas! Hemos peleado desde hace años, eso no es nada_!" – Gritaba Sakura pero su Pokémon…

"_Tur…TURTWIIIIIG!!"!_ – Turtwig comienza a brillar su cuerpo cambiaba de forma radicalmente el espectáculo de luces enceguecía a todos los testigos de le pelea, después de 5 segundos, la transformación acababa, Turtwig había evolucionado en Grotle.

"_Esto..no puede ser!" –_ Decía Katzuya sorprendido mientras su Totodile observaba a su nuevo oponente

"_Una evolución?!..Turtwig..Evoluciono?!..Que maravilla! Vean clase, el pequeño Turtwig ya es un Grotle!"_ – Dijo Sakura con gran emocion, ya que Turtwig era el primer Pokémon de la "Especialista"

-"_Yaaaay".-_ Gritaban los niños, los cuales querian ir a acariciar al Pokémon pero Sakura no les dio permiso

"_Debo escanear a Grotle…"-_ Katzuya de nuevo sacaba su Pokedex enfocándose al recién evolucionado Grotle.

**--Pokédex Entry—**

**Grotle**

**Grove PKMN**

"**It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell."**

"_Dile! Que no te asuste por que evoluciono, ha de ser mas lento, usa "__**DOUBLE SCRATCH"**_– Totodile corrió de nuevo a Grotle arañándolo pero ese ataque no surtió efecto ya que el caparazón había endurecido demasiado.

"_Lo siento…pero su lentitud lo compensa con defensa, Grotle! "__**SHELL ATTACK**__"!_ – Grotle no tenia necesidad de esconderse en su coraza, sino solo dio una plancha con la espalda, donde esta su coraza, aplastando a Totodile, levantando una nube de polvo. – "_Oh No! Lo siento no quería hacer eso!_" – Dijo Sakura horrorizada pensando lo peor. – "_No te preocupes…de hecho, debo agradecerte, tú me enseñaste a usar las habilidades natas de un Pokémon para ataques nuevos, pero ve a Grotle…esta boca arriba desesperado por ponerse de pie._"

La cortina de humo se disipaba y como lo había dicho Katzuya, Grotle estaba pataleando tratándose de poner de pie, Totodile estaba detrás de el aunque estaba un poco debilitado por que había esquivado y sufrido muchos ataques del Pokémon Grass.

"_Que?! Grotle!?"_ – Grito Sakura, al ver a su Pokémon en problemas, y a Totodile listo para atacar - _Es cierto que ese __**"SHELL ATTACK"**__ es un ataque muy poderoso, pero Grotle es muy grande para hacer eso con mucha movilidad, y no supo como hacerlo en esa nueva etapa, Ahora! Dile!, __**"DRAGON CLAW"!!!**_

Totodile emanaba de nuevo esa aura de energía, concentrando todo su poder en su garra, la cual brillaba con un color verde y blanco, Dile salta a una considerable altura clavándole un golpe directo al abdomen de Grotle, dejándolo **K.O**

"_Game set and Match, creo que gane Srita. __Sakura, me agrado pelear contra una Especialista, eres muy fuerte."_ – Dijo Katzuya aproximándose a Sakura regresando a Totodile a su Pokéball – "_El gusto fue mío, gracias por la pelea, tu Totodile me sorprendió, no sabia que tenia ese ataque"._

Sakura se retira al edificio, Katzuya se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por todos los niños del lugar.

"_Niño grande! Eres muy fuerte! Quiero que luches contra mi Magby_!" – Dijo un chavito sacando a su Magby de la Pokéball, Katzuya solo lo miro, y le sonrio diciéndole

"_Lucharemos en otra ocasión, tal vez nos veamos de nuevo, hasta luego…"_

Katzuya no perdió mas el tiempo, y se marcho del Kínder, para seguir su viaje, su siguiente destino es **"Serenity City."**

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Nota del Autor: Espero les este gustando el fic, y si para darle mas variedad al relato decidí incluir ataques del juego de Cartas de Pokémon, ya que algunos ataques son "Originales" y tienen buenos efectos.**


	7. Chapter 6 VS Scyther Parte 1

**Chapter 6 --- VS Scyther (Part 1) ---**

Katzuya se encontraba a las afueras de Quietease Town, rumbo a su siguiente destino en su viaje cuando es detenido por la Especialista Pokémon: Sakura

_- "Hey! Katzuya-kun!!!, espera!!!"_

_-"Huh?...Hola Srita Sakura, como esta Grotle?"_

_- "Recuperándose aun, pero no te preocupes, esa pelea fue hace media hora, para mañana estará como nuevo, no te preocupes, por cierto, te fuiste muy rápido de la escuela y no me diste tiempo de darte esto."_

Sakura saca de una de sus bolsas una especie de CD de color verde, y se lo entrega al Trainer, la especialista también le entrega $2000 Pokéyens, los cuales Katzuya acepta pero al contar su dinero se sintió algo culpable.

_-"Srita Sakura!, esto es mucho dinero!...No puedo aceptarlo, además, que es este CD?"-_

_- "Es una Technnical Machine, o TM, como le quieras llamar, sirve para enseñarle un movimiento a uno de tus Pokémon." -_

_- "Como el "Shell Attack" de tu Grotle?" -_

_- "No, lamentablemente esos ataques a los que llame "Custom Attacks" solo son usables debido a las habilidades natas de tu Pokémon, como el "Double Scratch" de tu Totodile, pero bueno…tienes un viaje que hacer no es así?, no te quito mas tu tiempo, suerte"._ - La especialista le da un beso en la mejilla al Trainer como señal de amistad y despedida, mientras Katzuya se sonrojaba y se alejaba de Quietease Town.

_- "O////O…Ok…eso fue muy raro."-_ El Trainer agitó su cabeza para "controlarse" de nuevo y se dirigió a la Ruta 302, la cual tenia de nombre "Tallgrass Road", era el punto entre Quietease Town y Greenroad Forest.

_- "No puedo ver nada con este pasto…"_ - Katzuya siguió caminando por el inmenso forraje, y cuando logro salir, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió al joven, pero cuando supo a donde llego su cara cambio a una gran desesperación _– "De nuevo estoy en la salida de Quietease Town!?"_

_***2 horas después***_

_- "X.X...ya…no…puedo…mas, he estado caminando en círculos, No es justo_!" - Katzuya en su frustración ve una piedra, la cual arroja con mucha energía al pasto, pero lo que el Trainer no sabia, era que esa roca había impactado en la cabeza de un Pokémon.

_- "Muy bien, la trigésimo sexta es la vencida,"_ - Apenas el joven puso un pie en el inmenso pasto, se escucho un intimidante rugido, Katzuya no hizo caso y siguió caminando, hasta que escucho varios ruidos en el follaje. _– "Ugh…que es eso…Dile, prepárate ok?"_ – Le decía el Trainer a su Pokémon en su capsula, Katzuya llego a un punto de la ruta en la cual no parecía haber pasto, como si este estuviera cortado, ahí el muchacho descansó y de nuevo el rugido y los ruidos se escucharon.

_- "Muéstrate! Yo, Katzuya Sagara de Empathy Town, te reto a una batalla."_

Como si el Pokémon entendiera sus palabras, la misteriosa criatura se mostro frente a Katzuya, era un Pokémon tipo Bug, de color verde y filosas garras, Katzuya enfoco su Pokédex al Pokémon.

**--Pokédex Entry—**

**Scyther**

**Mantis PKMN**

"**The sharp scythes on its forearms become increasingly sharp by cutting through hard objects."**

_- "Guadañas como garras eh?...esto será muy difícil, Dile! Hora de Hacer Acto de Presencia!" __– _Katzuya ahorra la Pokéball, y de ella sale su Pokémon tipo Agua, el cual ya estaba preparado y lanzo el primer ataque un poderoso **"WATER GUN"** que sorprendió a Scyhter el cual fácilmente evadió.

_- "Scyy…THEEEER!!"_ – El Pokémon Mantis empezó a fabricar copias de el mismo, y empezó a rodear a Totodile, tratando de marearlo, el ataque tiene poco efecto, y Scyther junto con sus copias fabricaron un ataque en conjunto, como si estos fueran de verdad, eso es denominado un **"TWIN PLAY".**

_- "Dile! (No puede ser…un Custom Attack?!)…es muy rápido, creo que tiene un enorme potencial…Dile!, relájate y cuando sientas al verdadero usa__** "WATER GUN"**_

Totodile entra en un modo de concentración tratando de escuchar los movimientos de Scyther, como había residuos de pasto y debido a que el Pokémon Mantis no podía controlar su velocidad, pierde estabilidad y es fácilmente encontrado e impactado por el chorro de agua del pequeño cocodrilito.

_-…Ther x.x_ – Scyther estaba tirado en el suelo, parecía noqueado, Katzuya aprovecho para atraparlo – _"Yeah! Muy bien! Pokéball! Atrapalo!"_ – Katzuya arroja una Pokéball nueva, pero rápidamente es repelida por el Pokémon Insecto, y aprovechando la confusión ataca al Totodile con un fuerte rasguño – "_Como pudimos caer ante un __**"FALSE SWIPE"!?,**__ Dile __**"WATER GUN" **__otra vez!"_ – Lamentablemente Dile no podía ejecutar mas su ataque, ya que su PP estaba en ceros.

"_Abusamos mucho de ese ataque…Hey cierto!, no he escaneado a Totodile como se debe, solo use el Pokédex como se debe para ver sus ataques, pero no como una especie."_ – Katzuya empuña de nuevo su Pokédex y registra a Totodile.

**--Pokédex Entry—**

**Totodile**

**Big Jaw PKMN**

"**It has the habit of ****biting**** anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful."**

"_Muy bien…Scyther la pelea acaba de comenzar"_

Katzuya y Dile Retrocedian, mientras Scyhter afilaba sus garras, quien ganara, el Scyther Salvaje? o el obstinado Totodile y su Entrenador?

Nota del Autor: Lo siento por subir el chap tan noche, tenia algunos asuntos pendientes...

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	8. Chapter 7 VS Scyther Parte 2

**Chapter 7 --- VS Scyther (Part 2) ---**

La pelea de Totodile y Scyther continuaba, Katzuya formulaba una estrategia para el combate, como podría ganar fuerza bruta contra agilidad…

"_SCYYYY…THER, SCYTHER, SCYTHER SCYYYY THEEER_!!!" – El Pokémon Mantis atacaba con toda sus energías al Pokémon de Agua, mientras este solo se la pasaba evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con sus poderosas y filosas guadañas.

"_Toto ...Dile!!!" - _

"_- Resiste!...veamos tiene una quijada bien desarrollada que hasta yo, su entrenador debe temerle…temer…ya se!, Dile! Usa __**"SCARY FACE"."**_

"D: Dile!!!!" – Totodile obedeciendo la orden hace esa mueca la cual solo hace retroceder un poco a Scyther debido a que ese ataque corta la velocidad por el "impacto" de la cara, la cual la verdad, no causo ningún miedo alguno.

"_Esta abierto!, usa "__**DOUBLE SCRATCH**__"_ – El Pokémon de Agua primero embiste a Scyther dejándolo en el suelo, y mientras la mantis trataba de levantarse, Dile dio dos rasguños directo en las alas del Pokémon Insecto.

"_Scy…th-ther…"_ - Scyther se reincorporaba para atacar pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, ya que sus alas estaban severamente dañadas por los rasguños – "_Ya estará lo suficientemente débil?...esta bien, Dile! Mantenlo en el suelo mientras voy por la Pokéball que el Scyther había repelido_." – Katzuya corría por la Pokéball que estaba en el suelo, mientras que Scyther se levantaba mas rápido, aquel acto de desmayo era de nuevo un engaño, pero esta vez para evitar captura fue contra el humano, apenas Katzuya tomo la Capsula para atrapar al Pokémon, Scyther tenia una de sus guadañas cerca del cuello del Trainer.

"_- Ok…Scyther…me rindo, pero antes de que te vayas…Dile! "Paralyzing Gaze"_ – Katzuya se retiro lo mas posible, pero la reacción de Scyther fue lenta debido a los golpes, que solo pudo lastimarle el brazo al muchacho, mientras Totodile se puso enfrente de Scyhther y este le clavo una mirada la cual paralizo a Scyther totalmente.

"_- Ughh…lo bueno es que no es una herida profunda…eres fuerte…"Stryke"…"_

"_- Scyther?!"_

"_- Pokeball Atrapalo!" __–_ Katzuya arroja otra Pokéball, e impacta al Pokémon Mantis, atrapándolo en la Capsula, la cual se movía de un lado al otro, sin parar, como si Scyther estuviese peleando por su libertad a pesar de las heridas que había sufrido por esa batalla, hasta que ya no había movimiento, Scyther había sido atrapado.

"_- Bienvenido al equipo, Stryke, ese será tu nuevo nombre, ahora…Sal y Has Acto de Presencia!" __– _El Trainer lanza la Pokeball de la cual sale Scyther, ahora conocido como "Stryke". Stryke ve al muchacho y le hace una reverencia, como si indicara que ahora el estaba a su servicio.

"- _Necesito que nos ayudes a cortar este pasto, Stryke! Usa __**"CUT"!**_– Scyther obedece y corta todo el follaje, creando un camino el cual se dirigía al calmado "Greenroad Forest", Katzuya regresa a Scyther a su Pokeball, e iba caminando cuando noto una construcción en ruinas, parecía un edificio recién construido, el muchacho no le presto atención y siguió caminando.

Aunque, ese edificio, era el Laboratorio del desaparecido Prof. Arce, y ahí merodeando en la Ruta 302 estaba el misterioso sujeto que había destruido el Laboratorio de Arce, evaluando toda la pelea que había tenido Katzuya con anterioridad.

_-"Heh, un simple novato, aunque puede tener algo especial, digo no se por que Arce le dio un artefacto a ese niño, y espero mis corazonadas estén en lo correcto y tengan información acerca de "eso", sino el amo me torturara. Sr!. Aquí reportándome, acabo de hacer contacto con el niño, se llama "Sagara Katzuya", es de "Empathy Town"_

_-"…Acaso te dije que me investigaras su nombre y dirección?, déjame recuerdo: NO!, te dije que lo siguieras y que investigaras si tiene alguna información de "eso", ahora no me hagas perder mi valiosísimo tiempo, y asegúrate de tener razón, si no será hora de dolor para ti, jijiji, y te repito: mismo procedimiento con Arce, sin testigos y si trae información, tráelo a la base mas cercana, no lo mates como al viejo Profesor."- _

_-" *Gulp*…muy bien jefe…esta vez no habrá errores, cambio y fuera!"._

***De nuevo con Katzuya, en la entrada de "Greenroad Forest"***

_- "Muy bien, según el letrero detrás de este bosque se encuentra "Serenity City", "Stryke", "Dile" vamos a entrar…"-_

Apenas entrando al bosque Katzuya es detenido por un jovencito paliducho, desarreglado, con lentes y de aspecto un poco inseguro. – _"Huff huff! Hola! Jeje, oye eres un entrenador Pokémon?, mucho gusto mi nombre es…Jeremy (Puaj…que nombrecito eleji…) y tu como te llamas?"_ – Katzuya se quedo un poco sorprendido de la forma en que se presentaba ese sujeto, aunque el pensó que era buen tipo, respondió –

"_- __Soy Katzuya…de Empathy Town, el gusto es mío…vas a entrar al bosque?"_

"_- Asi es *snort*, voy a la Universidad de Serenity City, ahí explicare mi tesis sobre el "Pokemon A"_

"_- Pokemon A"?, suena interesante, muy bien Jeremy, no hagamos perder tu tiempo vámonos._

Dentro del bosque, Katzuya iba con Totodile en el frente, mientras Jeremy iba atrás, el sujeto parecía estar esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a Katzuya cuando este le pregunto.

"_Heh y tu Jeremy, no tienes ningún Pokémon? Los míos están un poco debilitados, y si encontramos un Pokémon enorme dudo ganarle con lo que tengo ahora."_

" _Jijij, si compañero, claro que si tengo, solo 1, pero es el mas confiable que tengo (Aquel que te vencerá jajaja), ah cierto, Katzuya conozco un atajo para llegar mas largo, sígueme por favor"_

En medio del bosque Katzuya y Jeremy encuentran un pequeño lago y ahí deciden descansar por un momento. Katzuya solo se recuesta y aunque no lo exprese su herida comienza a empezarle a dolerle y le sale un poco mas de sangre.

"_Uff ya llegamos, en poco tiempo estaremos en Serenity City…Hey! Estas herido!"_

"_Cierto…jeje pero no duele, todo esta bien."_

"_(Jajajaja! Pronto vas a tener más heridas como esa si no tienes la información sobre "eso", y esas…si te van a doler jajajaja!!!)"_

Que estará pensando Jeremy?, atacara a Katzuya por la espalda como el cobarde que es?, que es el susodicho Pokémon A?, Veanlo en el próximo Chapter

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	9. Chapter 8 VS Venomoth

**Chapter 8 --- VS Venomoth ---**

Katzuya estaba reposando a la orilla del lago, su brazo aun estaba muy malherido por la pelea con su recién capturado Pokémon "Stryke", mientras que por otro lado muy alejado de el se encontraba Jeremy, el "Nerdo" que en realidad estaba esperando atacar al Trainer para sacarle información.

"_- Muy bien…creo que descanse lo suficiente, oye Jeremy!, es hora de irnos, Serenity City me espera, y tu tienes que exponer tu tesis!.-"_

Jeremy se aproximaba al entrenador de una forma torpe, para que no sospechase de el, ya que a decir verdad, su apariencia parecía muy desconfiable.

"_- Oye…esa herida esta muy mal la verdad, pero no te preocupes, creo que en mi maleta tengo algo para desinfectar la herida.-"_

Acto seguido saca de su maleta una Potion, la cual se dispone a usarla en el entrenador pero es detenido por el. _– "Oye! Pero eso es una Potion!, es una medicina para Pokémon!, acaso perdiste la cabeza?!" –_ Jeremy no hace caso y abre la lata y le aplica la medicina en forma de aerosol al brazo de Katzuya, el Trainer solo lanzo un estridente grito de dolor. –" _**KYYYEAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!!!!!!!,….DUELE DUELE DUEEELEEEEE!!!."**_

"_- Creo que con eso será suficiente, estarás como nuevo en algunas horas jejeje…"-_ Jeremy guarda la Potion en su maleta y junto con Katzuya seguían caminando en el bosque, había transcurrido mucho tiempo después de la aplicación de la medicina, y el brazo del Trainer empezaba a cerrar y cicatrizar. Katzuya ya estaba pensando en como seria Serenity City, ya que era una de las pocas cuidades del este. Pero el trainer cae el suelo… _-"Je…re..m…-_

"_- Huh?...quien es Jeremy? creo que me confundes con alguien mas, y vaya después de 2 horas el Paralizador funciono…tu sistema nervioso es muy fuerte…-"_

_-"?!" _– Katzuya no podía hablar, solo observaba a Jeremy con una sonrisa maniática como si se tratase de un asesino, el asaltante estaba dispuesto a lanzar su Pokéball, pero es detenido por un kunai.

_- "Vaya…no sabia que ustedes, el __**Team Majestic**__ hiciera un trabajo tan sucio…y mas a un pobre chico, no tienen honor…Venonat llévate a este chico lejos de aquí!."_

Desde atrás de un árbol sale un ninja, sus ropas no eran tan especiales, como si se tratase de solamente un aprendiz, el cual lanzo a un Pokemon Insecto, llamado Venonat, el cual con esfuerzo carga a Katzuya y se lo lleva a un punto desconocido del bosque.

"_- Hehehehe…por fin salen, asquerosas ratas del __**Team Toxin**__, justo a tiempo, tu líder también quiere al muchacho, no es asi?-"_

"- Heh…eres un estúpido al tratar de ponerme en "el mismo lugar que tu", nosotros los del Team Toxin queremos la paz, y erradicar de Raizen a traidores como tu!.-"

"_- El traidor es tu jefe, al no ver la misma visión que mi amo, peleare con mi verdadera identidad!, me llamo Arcan! Top Member de los salvadores de esta región! Team Majestic!.-"_

Como si de un acto de magia se tratase Jeremy cambiaba de ropa, al uniforme que usaba al momento en que peleo con Arce en su laboratorio, y al decir su nombre, hizo una pose…demasiado ridícula.

"_- Hablas demasiado…veremos que tan bien peleas, yo soy Kijo, aprendiz del Team Toxin!-"_

"_- Heh, que nombre tan vulgar tienes, yo te elijo! Drowzee!" _– Jeremy lanzo de nuevo la Pokéball de la cual salió su Drowzee, su único Pokémon. Mientras que Kijo, hacia movimientos con sus dedos.

"_- Apenas viste a mi Pokémon y te pusiste a rezar…vaya que eres un incivilizado del Team Toxin..Jojojojo! –"_

"_- Jutsu Técnica del Insecto! Silver Wind!-"_

"_- Que dijiste?! –"_

Kijo empieza a girar en su mismo eje rápido y mas rápido, para transportarse detrás de Arcan y de su puño empieza a liberar un polvo plateado directamente en la espalda del miembro del Team Majestic.

"_- Maldito…esta es una batalla Pokémon!, pero jeje almenos ustedes seres inferiores también saben pelear de este modo, me agrada…hehehe_

"- Y quien dijo que no tengo un Pokemon en el campo de batalla?-" Kijo aparece enfrente de Arcan mientras que la figura que había lanzado el Silver Wind mostraba su verdadera apariencia, una Polilla Gigante de nombre Venomoth.

"_- Y tu cuando demonios llegaste?!...Grrr humillado dos veces por ti…No es justo!! Drowzee! Shadow Ball!-"_

"_- Tonto… -"_ Kiyo evade el ataque con demasiada facilidad, Arcan estaba desesperado, ya que el ninja fabricaba muchas copias suyas haciendo imposible que Drowzee diera en el blanco.

"_- Venomoth, ese chico necesita que lo ayudemos como al otro, usa Signal Beam! Y vámonos de aquí!"-_

El rayo impacta en el torso de Arcan dejándolo tirado, junto con Drowzee, Kiyo se retira del lugar dejando un kunai a lado del cuerpo del miembro del Team Majestic en señal de victoria, a las pocas horas, Arcan despierta solo para ver a una persona viéndolo.

"_- Eres tu?...Soul?..."_

"_- Ya…no eres necesario para nosotros…despídete de este mundo…fracasado-"_

"_- Que?!-"_

"_- Mind Crush!-"_

El misterioso sujeto conocido como Soul solo trono sus dedos y Arcan aun en el suelo solo puso sus ojos en blanco, su cuerpo quedo inerte, ya no respiraba, Arcan había sido asesinado por su compañero de equipo.

"_- Sr.!...Mision cumplida…Arcan ya no es problema…sus siguientes ordenes?-"_

"_- Jojojo! Bien hecho Soul, no podía esperar nada de mi segundo al mando…muy bien averigua todo lo que sepas de un tal Katzuya Sagara, y veo que una rata del Team Toxin estuvo por ahí es cierto?-"_

"_- Asi es…un kunai esta aquí…-"_

"_- Ya veo…buscalo a el también y MATALO!!! -"_

"_- Sera un placer..Lord Houdin –"_

Por fin el nombre de los equipos son revelados, del lado este el "Pacifico" _**Team Toxin**_, y del oeste los "Salvadores" _**Team Majestic,**_ cuales seran sus razones por lo cual pelean?, donde estará Katzuya?, estará vivo? Muerto?

"_- Do…nde…es..toy?…!...Prof..esor?!.... –"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**_Nota: Espero les este gustando el fic, ya saben espero sus reviews =3 ya que como les he dicho, este fic es para ustedes queridos lectores._**

**_Cuidense y gracias por leer =3_**


	10. Chapter 9 VS Quagsire

**Chapter 9 ---VS Quagsire---**

_- "Tu eres Katzuya Sagara?"-_

_- "__Quien te crees al preguntar mi nombre? Y si lo soy que?"-_

_- "Heh…MUERE!...MIND CRUSH!"-_

_- "QUE?! __KYEAAR…"-_

Katzuya abre los ojos, y despierta con mucho sudor en la frente, el lugar parecia ser una cueva, la cual estaba situada en lo mas profundo de GreenRoad Forest.

_-"Ya despertaste…me alegro…"__-_ Kijo aparece observando a Katzuya desde la pared superior de la cueva, asustado por eso, Katzuya se para de repente tratando de sacar una Pokeball.

_-" __Quien eres tu?!..Dile, Sal y Has Acto de…"__-_ Katzuya aun estaba paralizado por el ataque de Arcan, y volvió a caer en cama, además de que sus Pokéballs estaban alejados de el.

_- "…No vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, mi nombre es Kijo, fue una suerte que ese miembro del Team Majestic no te haya hecho nada…bebe esto…eso te curara al instante..confía en mi, ya que mi Venonat te llevo hasta aca.-"_

Kijo le da a Katzuya un jugo hecho de Berrys, era un jugo muy dulce que combinaba sabores de "Pecha" y "Leppa" Berries

_-" De que hablas, quien es el Team Majestic?…quien era esa figura que me ataco?...y por que vi al Prof. Arce?-"_

_-" Por que también estoy aquí…"-_ Desde lo profundo de la cueva sale Arce, con muchos vendajes, ya que de milagro había sobrevivido a la explosión de su laboratorio _– "__veras…este jovencito Kiyo, me ayudo aquel dia…"_

/Flashback/

_-" Heh…lastima pero se bajo el telón para ti, Foretress! EXPLOSION AHORA!_

_-" Quagsire! Yo te elijo!!!"__– _Arce revelaba su ultimo Pokémon de ultimo minuto, un Pokémon tipo Agua/Tierra: Quagsire

El Pokémon Pez Lodo tenia la habilidad "Damp", la cual prevenía cualquier daño de Explosiones, y uso su cuerpo para proteger al Profesor Arce y a Fearrow del enemigo, solo que quedo bajo los escombros de su laboratorio, por eso Arcan lo dio por muerto.

_-" Como ese individuo aun estaba por aquí, espere a que se fuera, después trate de conseguir ayuda, pero estaba muy débil, hasta que este chico y su Venomoth llegaron."- _

_-"…No se mueva señor…esta muy grave de salud…lo llevare a un lugar mas seguro…"-_

/Flashback/

_-" Le dije a Kijo que había sucedido y, parece ser que Raizen se esta dividiendo…"-_

_-"Dividiendo Profesor?"-_ Dijo Katzuya seriamente, mientras tomaba sus Pokéballs que estaban a un lado de su "cama"

_-" Veras…no estoy autorizado para decirlo pero…fue hace unos meses en que la Organización Pokémon, le dio el visto bueno a esta región para tener una liga propia, y la gente del Oestese ha tornado un poco hostil, y han comenzado ataques, a esta parte de Raizen, nosotros no debemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas, debemos defendernos."-_ Dijo Kijo en un tono frio, tratando de advertir al joven Katzuya.

_-" Los del oeste…son los del Team Majestic?"- Dijo Katzuya dirigiéndose al Profesor Arce._

_-" Precisamente...aunque..no se por que querían mi información…del "Pokémon A"_

-" Profesor, sugiero no dar mucha información a este joven, el fue atacado y no queremos que mas sangre inocente se derrame…no quiero que pase de nuevo…"- Kijo trataba de evitar que diera mas información cuando Katzuya recordó haber escuhado sobre el "Pokemon A"

_- "Pokemon A"?!, Profesor, el tipo de Majestic, hablo de eso!" -_

- "Entonces…creo que fue la razón por la que te ataco…creo que requerirás de mi protección.." – Dijo Kijo afilando su kunai

_-" No gracias…yo quiero seguir mi viaje."-_

_-"Pero que no comprendes la situación en la que esta la región ahora?!"- _Dijo Arce molesto y preocupado por la decisión del joven de seguir en Raizen a pesar de los ataques recientes.

_-"Lo se, pero aun así, quiero explorarla."-_

-"…No se si eres valiente…o muy tonto, yo no te detendré, nada mas, No interfieras con nuestro trabajo."- Dijo Kijo en un tono frio.

_-"…No prometo nada..si me atacan, me defenderé."- _Dijo Katzuya con una seguridad, viendo a los ojos a Kijo, quien solo dio la vuelta y guardo su kunai.

_-" Por cierto…Katzuya, dame tu Pokédex…"-_

Katzuya saca de su bolsillo su Pokedex, y se lo da al Profesor Arce, quien solo oprimió 3 botones en una forma especifica, y le regreso dicho aparato al joven.

_-" Que le hizo a mi Pokedex?"-_

_-" Solo una mejora, ahora podrás comunicarte conmigo en cualquier parte, yo estaré en Quietease Town, por si quieres visitarme después para contarme todo lo que ha pasado en tu viaje."- _

_-" Gracias Profesor."-_ Katzuya de dispone a irse del lugar pero es detenido por Kijo.

-" Por ultimo..antes de que te vayas…te diré que "Serenity City" esta a 2 kilómetros de aquí…sigue el camino en línea recta y…ten cuidado."-

Katzuya salió de la cueva, sus Pokémon ya estaban al 100% curados, caminando cautelosamente, salió del espeso bosque, en la Ruta 303, llamada "Serenity Road" una pradera con muchos Pokémon salvajes.

_- "Muy bien!, vamos a entrenar! Vamos Dile! Stryke!, Hagan Acto de Precencia!"- _Katzuya lanza sus dos Pokéballs de las cuales salen sus dos Pokémon, listos para pelear.

_- "Stryke", quiero que entrenes la velocidad de "Dile", asi que atacalo lo mas rapido que puedas, y tu "Dile", "Stryke" debe de ser mas preciso en sus ataques, asi que esquivalos...Que comienze el entrenamiento!!!"_

***Mientras tanto en Quietease Town***

_-" Con que…en este sitio esta la "Especialista" Sakura eh?...veamos si es tan buena para el Trabajo…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	11. Chapter 10 VS Pikachu

**Chapter 10 --- VS Pikachu ---**

_-"Con que…en este sitio esta la "Especialista" Sakura eh?...veamos si es tan buena para el Trabajo…"-_ Dijo un sujeto extraño, tenia cabello blanco, ojos grisáceos, serios, una enorme bufanda que le cubría casi todo su rostro; el individuo abre la puerta del Kinder donde estaba la maestra Sakura dando clase, cuando entra al salón, es recibido por una **"RAZOR LEAF"** de Grotle, pero para shock de todos los que estaban ahí, este misterioso joven para la hoja con sus dedos.

_-"Vaya, un ataque sorpresa?"_ – Dijo rompiendo la débil hoja en pedazos – "_Por lo que veo usted es Sakura, que bueno…"_

_-"Quien…es usted…y por que viene a interrumpir mi clase…Niños! Pónganse detrás de mi, yo los protegeré!" _- Los niños se colocaban detrás de la maestra, haciéndole caras y gestos al desconocido quien los miraba fríamente, como si no le importara.

_-" Oh…cierto…perdone mi mala educación, mi nombre es Rikarudo, soy un entrenador viajero desde Kanto, mucho gusto."_

-" Un viajero (Igual que Katzuya-kun)…muy bien. Yo!, Sakura la "Kireii no Hane" de Quietease Town acepto tu reto..sigueme por favor."

Sakura llevo a Rikarudo, al campo de batalla que estaba en el patio trasero, esta vez Sakura junto con sus alumnos estaban en el lado derecho del campo, mientras el extraño retador Rikarudo estaba del otro.

_-"Cuantos Pokémon tienes en tu equipo?-"_

_-" Un equipo completo de 6"-_

_-"Sera una pelea 3 VS 3 entonces…yo seré la primera, Grotle! Sal y Pelea a mi Lado!"-_

Sakura lanza la Pokéball y de ella sale su Grotle, el mismo Grotle que había tenido la pelea con Katzuya hace días, se mostraba más fuerte, y estaba listo para pelear.

_-" Esta bien...Concédeme tu fuerza! Pikachu! Yo te elijo!"-_

Rikarudo arroja su Pokeball y de ella sale un roedor eléctrico, de robusta apariencia y chapas en las mejillas, Pikachu, el Pokémon Ratón.

Los dos Pokémon esperaban quien hacia el primer movimiento. Una tensión se sentía en el campo de batalla. _– "Si no vas a atacarme yo lo hare, comenzare con algo ligero para ti, Pikachu! Usa __**"PIKA PUNCH"**__-_

_-"PIKAAAAAAA!!!!"_ – Pikachu corre a una gran velocidad hacia el Pokemon planta y le da un feroz puñetazo en la cara, Grotle recibió el impacto directamente, pero no retrocedió ni un poco.

_-"Grotle tiene una admirable defensa,…ahora ya has caído en mi trampa…Grotle! __**"LEECH SEED"**__ Ahora!"-_

Grotle saca de sus arbustos pequeñas semillas las cuales se incrustan en el pequeño roedor, absorbiéndole energía poco a poco, Rikarudo solo miro con detenimiento la situación.

_-" Rompere esa defensa! Pikachu! __**"QUICK ATTACK"!!!"-**_

Pikachu se movia lo mas rápido golpeando a Grotle en diferentes puntos, Grotle ya sentía algo de dolor, ya que esos golpes rápidos se iban haciendo mas fuerte conforme se movia Pikachu.

_-" No debemos perder..Grotle! __**"LEAF STORM"!!-**_

_-" GROOOO!!!! TLEEEEE" –_ Grotle solo se agacho y de sus arbustos saco una enorme ráfaga de hojas las cuales impactan a Pikachu dejándolo K.O.

_-"…Como lo predije, Rompí esa defensa, Pikachu, hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa ahora."-_

_-" A que te refieres?!"-_

_-" Observa a Grotle…"-_

El Pokemon de hierva colapsa duramente contra el suelo, el también había quedado K.O, los ataques que recibió eran severos, mas el agotamiento de usar su ataque mas poderoso, hicieron que su salud bajara, Sakura regreso a su Pokémon.

_-" Bien hecho Grotle…"__- _Sakura le da la Pokéball de Grotle a uno de sus alumnos y saca otra de su delantal – _"__Creo que es tu turno, Bellosom! Sal y Pelea a mi lado!"_

Sakura lanza la Pokéball y de ella sale un Pokémon con apariencia de una flor, la cual se mecía de un lado al otro, como si fuera una danza, era Bellosom, el Pokémon Flor.

_-" Hmm…creo que me divertiré un rato, Concédeme tu fuerza! Graveler! Yo te elijo!"-_

Rikarudo lanzaba otra Pokéball, pero esta era muy diferente, era de color negro, con incrustaciones de color azul, en Johto, estas Pokebolas eran hechas a mano, se les llamaba "Heavy Balls", y de ella sale un Pokemon de aspecto duro, con cuatro brazos, era Graveler, el Pokémon Roca.

_-"Un Graveler?...acaso me subestimas?...te arrepentiras, Bellosom, __**"MAGICAL LEAF"**__ ahora!"-_

Bellosom empezó a bailar lentamente, y de su "vestido" de hojas comenzaron a salir hojas brillantes que la seguían al compas de su danza, las hojas se acumulaban, y al parar su baile, las hojas se dirigían a Graveler a toda velocidad.

_-"Salta!"-_

El Pokemon Roca salta evadiendo la **"MAGICAL LEAF"** de Bellosom, pero Sakura solo lo vio y como si estuviera dando una lección, le dijo.

_-"Grave error, observa, __**"MAGICAL LEAF"**__ es un ataque no puedes esquivar tan fácilmente…"-_

Las hojas actuaban como un misil teledirigido, e impactan directamente en Graveler, quien se encontraba en el aire, para ser un Pokémon de tipo Roca, Rikarudo lo había entrenado para mejorar en velocidad y agilidad, desbalanceando el salto de Graveler, Rikarudo solo observaba para hacer su siguiente movimiento.

_-"(Vaya…no es tan mala eligiendo ataques)…Acabare con esto, Graveler…"__**MAGNITUDE"!-**_

Graveler cae de golpe en la tierra, creando un temblor de 9 grados, Bellosom resintió el daño, pero no era tan efectivo por la diferencia de tipos. Bellosom seguía aturdida por el temblor y Graveler aprovecho para hacer otro ataque.

- **"ROCK CANNON"!!-**

Graveler comenzó a lanzar tres rocas, pero no era de confundirse con el ataque **"ROCK THROW"** ya que, este ataque solo puede lanzar 3 tipos rocas las cuales son lanzadas el doble de rápido y con mas fuerza, Bellosom es impactada por las tres rocas y es dejada K.O.

Con dos Pokémon fuera de combate, que hará Sakura?, podrá ganarle a este nuevo retador?, Quien es realmente Rikarudo?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	12. Chapter 11 VS Roserade

**Chapter 11 --- VS Roserade ---**

_-" Bellosom…regresa" –_ Sakura regresaba a Bellosom a su Pokéball y veía a Rikarudo, quien solo se quedaba parado sin hacer nada – "_(Es muy diferente a Katzuya-kun)…Muy bien! Mi ultimo Pokémon…Roserade! Sal y Pelea a mi lado."-_

Sakura lanzaba su ultima Pokéball, de la cual, salía otro Pokémon tipo Grass, tenia una apariencia femenina, y apariencia misteriosa, era un Pokémon Flor como Bellosom, pero era una especie diferente, era Roserade, el Pokémon Bouquet.

_-" Muy bien Roserade, ha pasado mucho desde que peleábamos tu y yo de nuevo, este rival el fuerte, por favor, no te rindas"-._

_-" Roooose…rade."_ – Roserade hizo una reverencia y se puso en una pose defensiva, moviendo sus "ramos" de un lado al otro.

_-"…Otra flor (Esta es mas poderosa, ella ha criado a sus Pokémon de una forma admirable…es la indicada, no hay duda)…Graveler! __**"ROCK CANNON"-**_

Graveler vuelve a lanzar sus rocas, pero la gracia con la que se movía Roserade, esquivo todos los ataques, después de eso, el Pokémon Bouquet se quedo sin moverse, esperando a Graveler.

_-" Ok..Graveler! __**"ROLLOUT"**__-_

Graveler se hizo "bolita" y empezó a rodar, primero lentamente y después mas y mas rápido, Roserade se quedo todavía inmóvil, Rikarudo no sabia que hacer, se desconcentraba al ver que el Pokémon Grass no se movía, ya cuando Graveler iba a máxima velocidad empezó a ir en curso hacia Roserade.

_-__**"GRASS…KNOT"-** Dijo Sakura en una voz muy baja, y calmada_

_-" Que?!"-_

Cuando el Pokémon Roca iba a golpear a Roserade, la flor salta y Graveler cae en una trampa, la cual estaba hecha de pasto, al caer Graveler queda K.O

_-" Mientras mas grande es el Pokémon…mas grande es el daño, solo esperaba a que te desesperaras y comenzaras a atacarme, niños, recuerden nunca perder la concentración, y aprendan a tener paciencia y nunca actuar desesperadamente ok?"._ – Los niños se quedaron viendo a Sakura, ella parecía feliz, al tener una batalla así de intensa, así ellos ya sabían lo fuerte que era su maestra como "Especialista".

_-" Demonios…ya se…este será el ultimo Pokémon, Concédeme tu fuerza! Scyther! Yo te elijo!"-._

Rikarudo lanza la ultima Pokéball, de la cual salía un Scyther, mucho mas experimentado y con sus guadañas muy afiladas y brillantes, como si hubiera experimentado demasiadas batallas, era demasiado veloz ya que cuando puso un pie en el campo de batalla, comenzó un ataque de **"DOUBLE TEAM".**

-" _Hehehe, muy bien, veamos quien se desespera primero…"-_

_-"…Roserade…ACERCATE A SCYTHER!"-_

Roserade se aproximo al Pokémon Mantis, y al notar eso, El Pokémon fue rasguñado por sus garras, pero al retirarse, Scyther comenzó a sentirse mal, había sido envenenado, Sakura solo vio a Rikarudo mientras el estaba sorprendido por tal acción.

_-" Por que hiciste eso!?"-_

_-" Veras…la habilidad de Roselia se llama "Poison Point", la cual envenena al Pokémon contrario con solo tocarlo, y como tu no le diste ordenes a Scyther, supuse que confías tanto en tu Pokémon que al no darle ordenes, sabe cuidarse solo, lo cual fue su error."-_

_-" Scyther…"-_

La velocidad de Scyther disminuía contantemente, el veneno lo dañaba por dentro, aunque siendo un orgulloso Pokémon Insecto, quería seguir luchando, hasta el final, Rikarudo pensaba que había perdido la pelea pero la fuerza de voluntad de este Pokémon pudo mas, y lo dejo seguir peleando.

_-" Muy bien…Scyther! __**"BULLET PUNCH"**__"-_

_-" Scyther!!!!!"-_

Scyther aun se movía velozmente, aunque con dificultades, pero logro dar un golpe certero en el abdomen del Pokémon Planta, seguido de un ataque "SLASH" de parte del Pokémon Mantis.

_-" Que?! Roserade!"-_

_-" Esos golpes fueron directos, y como decias, si, yo confió en Scyther, por eso el hizo su __**"SLASH"**__ sin que yo se lo ordenara."-_

Roserade estaba derribada pero no vencida, ya que logro pararse después de esos devastadores ataques.

_-" Roserade! __**"DEEP POISON"!**__"-_

El Pokémon Grass solo lanzo un fluido viscoso a Sycther, era una toxina severa, la cual daño al Pokémon Insecto de gravedad, la vista de Scyther se nublaba, tenia muy poco HP, y estaba demasiado envenenado para seguir.

_-" Ya ganamos…Scyther…el golpe final…__**"GIGA IMPACT"!!!!"-**_

El cuerpo de Scyhter comenzaba a brillar a un color amarillo con naranja, como si estuviera cargando toda su energía para liberarla en un tremendo ataque, el Pokémon Insecto se movió a una velocidad impresionante, y un aura morada cubrió el cuerpo de Scyther, al ver ese despliege de fuerza dejo a Sakura y a Roserade atónitas, Al estar a milímetros del Pokémon Grass trato de esquivar el ataque pero ya era tarde, era un golpe directo, dejando a Roserade K.O

_-" Ganamos…No puedo…creerlo…"-_

_-" Tu….eres…sorprendente…Roserade…regresa."-_

Sakura regreso a Roserade a su Pokeball, y se dirigió a Rikarudo, ella disponía a darle un TM y 2000 Pokeyens pero…

_-" Srita Sakura, no puedo aceptarlo, en realidad…no soy un viajero común y corriente"- _Rikarudo levanto su saco y mostro una hebilla con un emblema un poco común, era una Pokeball dorada con alas, y abajo decía "Conferencia Pokémon". – "_Soy de la Conferencia Pokémon, mi trabajo es buscar a los futuros "Gym Leaders" de esta región, y Srita Sakura, usted es una de las candidatos."_

_-" Candidatos?..."Gym Leader"?"-_

_-" Asi es…vera pronto se legalizara una Liga aquí en Raizen, y me encargaron que buscara a entrenadores que se especializen en un tipo Pokémon en especial, y usted me mostro la fuerza de los Pokémon Grass, asi que…muchas felicidades."-_

_-" Oh!, pero que es un "Gym Leader"?"-_

_-" Como lo dije, son expertos en un tipo de Pokémon, y su trabajo es pelear contra los retadores y darles medallas, me explico?"-_

_-"Ya veo…"-_

Sakura y Rikarudo seguían platicando sobre que era un Gym Leader y sobre la futura Liga Raizen, mientras que por otro lado, en Serenity Road, Katzuya quien entrenaba a sus Pokémon arduamente, decidió irse del lugar pero es detenido por una hermosa joven. Era una joven de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel, parecía ser una especie de doncella.

_-" O///O (Es…muy linda…)Emm…hola…c-c-como…te llamas…"-_

La hermosa chica solo volea a ver a Katzuya, sus ojos lo vieron directamente, mientras ella guardaba una Pokéball, parecía como si hubiera atrapado a un Pokémon, Katzuya quedo inmóvil, embobado por la hermosura de la joven.

_-" Mi nombre es Artemisa Akeboshi, soy una sacerdotisa del templo al sagrado Ninetales en los limites de Serenity City, mucho gusto aunque, no crees que es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de una persona sin antes presentarse?."-_

Parece que es amor a primera vista para el Joven Sagara!, que pasara en el siguiente episodio?, por que diablos no ha llegado a "Serenity City"?, Sakura aceptara el trabajo de Gym Leader?

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
